Due to the varied nature of different cleaning compositions, different surfactants are better suited for some applications while being less suited or totally unsuitable for other applications. Nonionic surfactants, such as alcohol ethoxylates, alkyl polyglycosides, and alkyl glucose amides are of considerable importance in detergent products. For example, under some conditions, nonionic surfactants aid cleaning of greasy soils and inhibit the formation of calcium soap. However, conventional nonionic surfactants designed for effective cleaning in laundry products form liquid crystalline phases on mixing with water. These phases can hinder the rate of mixing with water and lead to undesirable optical properties of thin films on solution drying. For example, conventional nonionics sprayed on the surface of granules to achieve target density can give rise to poor granule dissolution and residue in horizontal axis machine dispensers. Conventional nonionics formulated at high levels in liquid products can lead to poor rates of mixing with water and consumer concern. Conventional nonionics in window and floor cleaners can form visible liquid crystalline films on drying that increase the effort required by the consumer to achieve good results. Similarly, a nonionic surfactant for use in an automatic dishwashing would need to minimize foam production and not leave undesirable spots and films on the cleaned surfaces.
On account of the foregoing technical constraints as well as consumer needs and demands, product compositions are undergoing continual change and improvement. Moreover environmental factors such as the need for biodegradable materials, the restriction of phosphate, the desirability of providing ever-better cleaning results with less product, providing less thermal energy demand, and less water to assist the washing process, have all driven the need for improved compositions.
Accordingly, the need remains for new surfactants which are suitable for use in a variety of compositions which can provide improve dissolution of solid products (like bars and tablets) and granular products, improved rates of mixing with water as with liquid products, improved streaking and filming performance as in hard surface cleaners and automatic dishwashing, good cleaning, suds control and good biodegradability while avoiding incompatibility with other cleaning surfactants and/or bleach.